


et lui reviendra-t-il…

by malurette



Category: Aquablue (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Separations, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, wedding vows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Qu’ils sont loin, leurs vœux d’union désormais…
Relationships: Minuee/Nao
Kudos: 1





	et lui reviendra-t-il…

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Et lui reviendra-t-il…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Aquablue   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Minuee/Nao  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Thierry Cailleteau et ses différents collaborateurs ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il espérait cependant que… »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : peut-être milieu de série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Pendant que tu seras parti, promet Mi-nuee selon les paroles rituelles, je garderai ton feu allumé.  
» Et ta natte chaude pour quand tu reviendras t’y étendre à mes côtés, mon aimé, ajoutent ses yeux.

\- Quand je reviendrai, répond Nao de même, mon filet sera plein.  
» Et je serai toujours moi-même plein d’amour pour toi, » n’arrive-t-il pas à dire.

Mais Nao est venu d’ailleurs au-delà des étoiles et Nao a été reconnu par Uruk-Uru : son destin n’était pas auprès d’une simple fille ni même de la fille du chef. Déjà il prend de la distance…


End file.
